It Started with Pamcakes
by just point and shoot
Summary: Moiveverse. Growing up HellBoy had a crush on a nurse. In the present day her granddaughter joins the B.P.R.D, sum sucks please read Hellboy/OC No Liz
1. Chapter 1

**It Started with Pamcakes **

JPAS: First Hellboy story, wish me luck. I hope you guys like this.

**July 16 1958**

"Hellboy!" Professor Trevor Broom called as he walked quickly between the barracks and onto the main path that went straight thru the military base.

Hellboy had run off a few hours ago and hadn't returned in time for the cowboy tv show that Professor Broom couldn't stand. Professor Broom had taken it upon himself to search for his son since everyone else was rather busy at the moment.

Before Hellboy had left he had stated that he was hungry. So Professor Broom looked at the mess hall only to find it empty except for a small group of soldiers. Professor Broom had asked the soldiers if they had seen Hellboy. The soldiers said that they hadn't but they would be on the look out for him.

Relatively happy knowing that the soldiers would radio him if they saw Hellboy Professor Broom continued his search on the the areas that Hellboy liked to hide in.

**Outside Medical Tent **

Katherine Priest readjusted her white starched apron as she took a small smoke break. She took three quick puffs of her cigarette before tossing it on the ground and grinding it out with the heel of her white high heeled shoe. Ms. Priest was a very pretty young lady. Soft brown hair pulled back into a tight bun with a few strands that fell in front of her face. Loving green eyes and ruby red lips that always went into an easy smile. She pulled herself up from the wooden crate she was sitting on and turned to go back into the tent when the sound of heavy footsteps made her turn around.

"Well hello and who might you be?" she asked bending over from the waist so that she was face to face with the young red skinned boy. She of course knew who the young boy was but it was better that she pretend that she didn't instead of scaring him by already knowing his name.

"My name's Hellboy" came the response that she knew was coming. She smiled and stood back up straight.

"Well Hellboy, I'm Katherine Priest, what can I help you with?" He looked down at the dirt ground and kicked at the ground as if he was embarrassed.

"I'm not lost if that's what your thinking." Hellboy said quickly confirming Katherine's thoughts.

"I'm just taking the long way around to get to the mess hall.'

"And why would you be going there?" Katherine asked enjoying this little conversation now.

"PAMCAKES!!" Hellboy yelled at the top of his lungs causing a few birds that were nesting on the Medical tent to fly away quickly.

Katherine smiled even wider enjoying the fact that the little boy said Pancakes like the soliders when they had cigars clenched in their teeth.

"Well Hellboy I haven't had any breakfast would you mind if i joined you?" She asked as she held out her pale white hand for him to take. Hellboy took her hand with his right hand and felt Ms. Priest tense for a quick second before relaxing again and start walking towards the mess hall.

As they walked Katherine learned that Hellboy was ten, that he thought Howdy Doody was the greastest thing in the world or second greatest after pamcakes and that his best friend as the base's dog. Hellboy aslo kept calling her Ms. Priest since his father had taught him to treat anyone older then him with respect. Katherine smiled and said that His father was a very smart man.

Hellboy was half-way thru explaining an episode of Howdy Doody as they entered the mess hall.

Hellboy ran off in front of Katherine and went straight into the kitchen knowing that the cheif kept a big batch of pancakes ready just for him all the time. He grabbed the big plate and carried to the large table that Katherine sat at.

As soon as the plate was put on the table Hellboy dug in. Katherine just sat back and watched as the little red boy took in the whole plate in a matter of minutes. Once he was finished he realized that he hadn't left any for his new friend. He mumbled an apology and Katherine just snickered lightly.

Hellboy then began to fire questions at Katherine like she had earlier on the walk over. Katherine answered everything truthfully. She was afraid of spiders,she wanted to get married o a nice boy one day and she loved cats and Elvis. Hellboy had laughed at her statement at cats since he thought they were rather mean. Katherine then asked if he had ever met a cat. Hellboy muttered a "no" and got up from his seat.

"Bye Ms. Priest, it was nice to meet you!" Hellboy telled running out of the Mess hall. Katherine smiled to herself then got up herself and headed back to the Medical Tent.

**July 16 1960 **

Hellboy stared into the small mirror in his room admiring the fact that he didn't look like some scrawny kid but now a fairly muscled young man. He admitted to himself that he had gained a crush on Ms. Priest and was going to admit it to her today. He pulled on his shirt and headed outside towards the medical tent. As he arrived he noticed a jeep that had suitcases stacked in the back. Ms. Priest came out holding a small kitten and a suitcase.

Hellboy headed over to her. 'What's going on?" he asked as he took her suit case and placed it in the bed of the jeep.

"I'm leaving for awhile, this is for you." she said as she handed the small black kitten over to him.

"Your leaving?!" Hellboy gaped feeling a tad sick in the stomach.

"yes hellboy I am." she said quitely as she scratched the kittens head and gave Hellboy a small hug. "You'll do fine." she said with a soft smile as the jeep reeved up as she got into it. The jeep sped of leaving Hellboy holding a small kitten and feeling like he might get sick.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**JPAS: So guess what do you think? read and review no hateful comments or I'll send a demon after you**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started with Pamcakes Chapter 2 **

JPAS: Don't expect updates this quickly I'm just loving this story idea. Present day is after the second movie but there is no Liz and Meyers took over after broom's death.

**Present Day **

A black Suzuki motorcycle pulled up to the Squeaky Clean, Inc. Waste Services building and killed the engine. The rider pulled off their helmet revealing a woman in her middle twenty's with sparkling green eyes and soft brown hair cut in a trendy shag cut. She swung her leg over and off her bike and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" came the crackling voice from the tiny speaker.

"Katie Priest, FBI. Transfer from Quantico." The small intercom thing popped open and the LCD screen scanner and eyepiece slid out.

"Look at the birdie, girly" A bright flash of light went through the eyepiece blinding Katie in her right eye for a minute, she blinked aggressively a few times before her eye sight was no longer spotted. A soft **_clunk_** signaled that the gates were opening. Katie hopped back onto her bike and headed up the hill. She parked her bike and pulled her bags off the back and headed into the main lobby.

"Your late." came the swift voice of the only guard in eye-shot. Katie stopped in her walking and looked down at her watch, it said 9:00 am, she was on time but no need to argue something that stupid.

"Two steps back please." Katie cocked an eyebrow at him but did as she was told. The floor around her began to sink and she tensed. She had learned from her mother never to be frightened , all she had to do was close her eyes for five seconds and think of one of the most annoying songs in the world.

Katie scrunched her eyes shut and started to mentally sing 'It's a small world after all'. She opened her eyes again and realized that she was almost to her destination.

A large gold door and a steel **51**greeted her eyes as she stepped of the lift device and headed towards the doors. She pulled them open to reveal a library/office that was cluttered with books. She looked around at the books until her gaze caught the large foggy pieces of glass that made up one side of the library.

Katie stepped closer to it and pressed her nose against the glass.

"Hello." a voice came from out of a speaker as a face of a fish-man blocked Katie's view. Katie yelped in suprise and took six hurried steps back almost knocking over a pile of books that where behind her.

Katie grabbed her chest and forced her breathing to slow.

" There is nothing to be afraid of Abe is quite harmless" 'Abe' performed a small flip in the water as a middle aged man came down the spiral stair case.

"My name is Agent John Meyers." The man held out his hand and Katie took it and shook his hand.

"Good to meet you sir, I'm"

"Katie W. Priest, Columbus Ohio, 82. "W' stands for Wanda, mother's grandmother. Scar on your knee, you know it will never fade." Came Abe's read out as he stuck his palm to the glass.

"How did he know that?" Katie asked blinking at Abe as he swam around his tank.

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe... Unique- That's a word you'll be hearing alot around here." Meyers smirked and started heading for the door. "Agent Priest, please come with me . I'll show you to your new best friend."

* * *

**Outside of Hellboy's room**

"So Agent Priest, how much do you know about the B.P.R.D?"

"I know all the stuff that's on T.V., Hellboy and all that stuff." Katie answered wondering why it was such a big deal.

Meyers handed over two Baby Ruth bars and Katie's eyes widen understanding what the candy ment. She had gotten a small sheet of paper yeterday explaining the very basics of what her job would be but she never did recive the name of who she was "watching".

"I belive you'll be a good fit for him." meyers said slowly eyeing her up and down. Katie cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to explain. So she did look a little diffrent in her nike sneakers, un-tucked shirt and losely tied tie, not to mention the she was only 5'5. They had told her to wear a suit, which she did, just in her own way. Meyers handed over the large electronic key to Hellboy's door and walked down the hallway leaving Katie to go introduce herself... alone.

**Inside Hellboy's room**

Katie stepped into the darkend room and heard the familiar ghostbuster theme comming from one TV set. She stepped around a few cats and saw the large red back of her new...friend ?

"Which Ghost Busters is it?" Katie asked calling up as much courage as she could as she walked over to the red man.

"The first one." Came the deep response as he turned to face her. Hellboy gave her a quick once over and spotted the candy in her hand.

"An offering so I would like you?" He asked holding his hand out for the candy bars. Katie handed them over.

"Yeah pretty much, even though im sure you could care less right now." Hellboy nodded and Katie sat down next to him.

"Name's Katie... and I'm supposedly supposed to be your body guard... that's irony for ya." Hellboy actually chuckled lightly

"You might actually be okay for this kid." He said before laughing . Katie mumbled a sarcastic great as the credits rolled as the movie finished. Katie was fairly excited about her job even though she didn't show it. Her mom had told her stories about how her grandma had befriended Hellboy when he was a small kid before she left for England and got married.

Katie actually started to nod off in her seat before a loud alarm blarred into the room and Hellboy shook her lightly.

"Hey Katie, wake up. You get to take me for a walk."

JPAS: you guys like it so far, feedback is greatly welcomed! I thank all you guys for watching the story already!

Read and review no flames or I'll send Hellboy after you with Big Baby


	3. Chapter 3

**It Started with Pamcakes Chapter 3**

JPAS: Hey hey look another Update... the point to all these updates is that i have time now before school starts so enjoy them for now. Oh and reviews bigger the one word.

* * *

**Random Sewer, NJ**

"Sirens.. we're seriously looking for sirens" Katie muttered as she trudged through the waist high water that she could only guess was 90 human waste. Hellboy wadded next to her. He had stopped answering her mutter when he realized that she was just repeating it to calm herself down.

"I thought Sirens were part bird, why are they in the sewers?" Katie asked as she moved out of the way of a swimming rat.

"Best guess is that their nesting and this is one of the safest area around,not much human interaction." Hellboy answered as he lowered the flashlight he was holding. Katie: paused in her movements as she heard the frantic fluttering of wings up a little ways. She pulled out her gun and headed forward with Hellboy leading the way.

They both paused in the archway and looked into a dimly lit room. There were three Sirens. One with blond hair that was tearing flesh off of something that looked like it was once a police man and the other two swooped and dived over the first so they could claim a bite.

"Well I guess it's time to go say hi."

"You can't be really thinking about going over there alone." Katie muttered as Hellboy began to walk over the the Sirens. Katie muttered curses to him for not needing her help but she was happy that he took her advice about the earplugs, since they didn't know if these Sirens had the hypnotizing song like the ones of Greek myth.

* * *

"Hello ladies." Hellboy said as he lit his cigar and tossed the match into the water.The Sirens turned to him. They didn't attack, they didn't sing they just blinked at him.

'What'cha got there?" Hellboy asked as his line of sight landed on the mangled corpse of the man. Nothing happened no movement from the Sirens. Hellboy then took his chances and moved forward. The Sirens Screeched high and long and dived for Hellboy. Hellboy moved quickly and pulled out the Samaritan and shot off three bullets nailing one in the wing twice and one in the heart.

"One down, two to go." Hellboy muttered as he dived away from the claws of the uninjured one. The uninjured one then let out a blood curdling scream as it was shot by someone that was not Hellboy. The Siren turned it's attention to its new attacker and dived for her.

* * *

Katie fired off as many rounds as she could before the Siren came to close for comfort. She dived out of its path and was snatched but by the second Siren. Siren carried her up then dropped her when they were about thirty stories up.

* * *

Hellboy watched as Katie was dropped and ran to try and catch her only to be stopped by the Siren that he thought he had killed in the first place. Hellboy shot the siren a few more times before grabbing it and throwing it away from him. As Katie fell One of the sirens grabbed her out of the sky and threw her into the nearest wall. Creating a small crater where Katie's body had crashed into it. Hellboy continued fighting the remanding sirens as they clawed at him. One knocked him down causing him to lose his gun in the small layer of crap that was on the floor of the small room.

The Sirens moved in closer on a badly beat up Hellboy before a bright lavender light filled the room, blinding Hellboy momentarily. When Hellboy could see again he saw that the room was completely clear, no bones, no more sludge no nothing. Hellboy snatched but his gun quickly before running over to where Katie had been slammed into the wall.

Katie was still in the crater but one thing was definitely different. Light lavender markings covered Katie's face, hands and any exposed skin. Hellboy blinked a few times before picking Katie up and carrying her back up to the surface.

**Medical Bay, B.P.R.D**

"Ow! What are you doing Abe stab me to death?!" Katie said as he pulled out a small needle from her arm.

"I'm simply taking a blood sample." Abe said dismissively as he poured some of the collected blood onto a slide to view under a microscope. Katie leaned back in the chair trying to relax even though she was now just in her underwear. The lavender markings covered all of her body included ones that went on her bottom lip and covered a good patch of her chin.

Abe tsk'ed in irritation and placed the blood thru a reader of some sort and brought something up onto a tiny screen.

"So what's the answer, I'm I a freak or not?" once she had woken up she caught a small bit of a conversation Abe was having with Agent Myers. Something about a type of witch that was known for having similar markings to the ones that Katie had gained.

"It's says here that you have 50 Wiccian blood in you. Did you know that?"

"Sure i did, I just thought I didn't need to care about it."

"Well it seems you do since that bright flash of light that Red described came from you." Abe got up from his chair and moved to one of the many bookshelves and pulled out a small leather bound book. 'This should help you control and learn how to us whatever powers you have gained." Abe said as he handed the book over to Katie. Katie smirked lightly as she flipped thru the book as she got up to change.

"What are you thinking Katie?" Abe asked once Katie was changed and heading out the door.

"How Manning's going to blow his top when he realizes that he has yet another freak to take care off."

Abe chuckled to himself as Katie let the door swing shut.

* * *

**JPAS:** read and review! reviews more then one word. No flames or Abe will kick you in the stomach. ALso help me update my summary for this since it does suck.

**PS. Katie's Markings look like Cortana (the AI character from Halo)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Started with Pamcakes Chapter 4**

**JPAS:**Hey guys im back after the evils of band camp and im ready to type!!

**Central Park 3 am **

"Come on Babe you can get it past me." Hellboy said as Katie picked up the beaten up pigskin and ran towards Hellboy. She had learned that her powers could cause her to speed up but she still had problems turning at that speed. Katie ran towards Hellboy hoping she didn't go to fast and run right into him. She didn't have to worry about that because as soon as she got close enough Hellboy picked her up and ran her and the football into his marked off touchdown zone.As soon as Hellboy reached the end zone which was marked by the B.P.R.D Garbage truck he dropped her on the ground.

"You ass!" she screamed between bursts of giggles. Katie sat up and fixed her clothes a gray t-shirt with a shoulder missing _Flash Dance_style, baggy guy cargo shorts and pink nike sneakers. She no longer had a strict dress code since she was a freak. Katie stood up and wiped off her ass from imaginary grass stains.

Katie pulled out a small compact and checked her markings in the mirror. They were getting bigger, she cursed herself for using a small amount of her speed and stomped into the garbage truck. Katie had been told that she couldn't use her powers as much as she wanted to. The powers would slowly eat away at her skin and leave her as a female shaped mass of purple energy. Which she really would take a drag on her slowly-oh so slowy budding romantic relationship with the big red ape known as Hellboy. She laid down on the steel bench in the back of the truck and heard and felt her back crack in a few diffrent joints. She dozed off quite comfortable where she was.

**3 hours later**

Katie's comm-link buzzed from where it was placed on her stomach. She groggily grabbed for it and held it to her ear as Manning yelled at her through the tiny speaker. She rubbed her eyes and shut the comm-link off before he could keep on his rants about Hellboy. She looked over and noticed that the door was still open. She headed out down the ramp and realized that they were actually back in the B.P.R.D.. Her eyebrow twitched, they had been in the garage and they hadn't woken her up so that she could go sleep in her room.

Katie pushed some of her hair out of her face and headed to the cafeteria, swearing to herself that she was going to eat herself into a better mood. She walked into the cafetiria and saw Hellboy hustling some guy about "1 cookie per person rule'. SHe walked over to Hellboy and placed her hand on his shoulder making him let go of the poor guy, who basically skittered out of the cafetiria.

"Stupid newbie." was Hellboy's muttered statment towards the boy. KAtie just patted his shoulder and grabbed a piece of chocolate pie. Katie started to walk away before a sick thunk noise against her foot caused her to look down. A thrown plate of pasta and alfredo lay covering up the heel of her shoe. SHe turned and threw her pie at hellboy and a major food fight began.

After the food fight Hellboy had basically picked her up bridal style and kissed her. No real reason behind it and it definatly caught Katie off guard. So off guard that she accidently triggered her powers. She looked at her right hand and noticed it was now completely purple up to her wrist.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked as she was let down on the ground.

"Dunno felt like it."

"You really suck!" Katie yelled before kissing him again.

* * *

**JPAS: **Sorry that its a shorter chapter then usual but i do have alot of stuff going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**It Started with Pamcakes Chapter 5**

**JPAS: **So I see you guys didn't comment on my last chapter so please review this one... oh and good news I'm currently watching Hellboy for the 100th time... yes I've counted.

* * *

**UNKNOWN**

Katie W. Priest was alone. She had been wandering around the sewers of New York City for hours. She was cold and wet and her camouflage pants were soaked and sticking to her skin.She had shed her shirt since it was covered in slime and crap water. She shivered in her sports bra as she stumbled down the sewer ways. She had a flashlight but it was going out, and she didn't want to use any of her powers so she didn't go all purple, and to top it all of her communicator was lost in the sludge 50 yards that away.

She was going to hurt Manning whenever she saw him again. She walked a little father down before cupping her hands around her mouth and screaming "RED!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Hellboy had come down with her but they had seperated and now she was lost. SHe cursed every god she knew as she trudged down the tunnels.

Her flashlight began to flicker out slowly and then died. "cccrrraaapppp." It was pitch black besides a eerie green glow. "that can't be good." A growl came from the light and a very large shadow appeared in the light.

Katie backed up slowly sliding her hands against the gross wall of the sewer. She really hoped it was just Red being an asshole and scaring the crap out of her. The hissing got louder and a definate shape grew in the light, it wasn't Hellboy. Katie took off running in a dark dank sewer is usually not a good idea but when fueled by fear anything can happen. A heavy **THUNK THUNK** signaled that her new friend was following her.

She turned to her left and hit a closed off tunnel. She needed to get away, A purple haze formed around her hand and she shot it into the wall, causing it to crumble and open up a new less safe path. She ran down the path as she tripped over a fallen piece of wood. She got up as quickly as she could and caught a small glimpse of the thing behind her. It looked like a hippo and a body builder had gotten it on and used steroids. She ran faster knocking into diffrent fallen or falling support beams. Katie saw a light ahead of her and ran for it hoping that it was an exit of some kind. She then entered into a small open area. The light had been comming from a water grate high above her head. She was trapped now and the monster was almost upon her. He backed herself into the wall and saw it appear.

Not only being a creepy hippo man thing its skin dripped off its face as if it was water. It reached for Katie in almost slow motion.

As the Monster reached for her Katie could only one thing.'I'm not going to get my alone time with Hellboy tommorow.' Before the world went Lavender.

* * *

Katie woke up to a spinning sewer scene, she didn't think she was dead. Heaven or whatever afterlife wouldn't be this smelly. She got up and headed towards an actual exit, not the crappy one she made. Katie looked around and noticed that the crap water had been dried up, maybe she used to much of her power. She didn't feel any diffrent. Without the water she could actually tell where she was going and she was soon at the sewer opening that the B.P.R.D had used to get in to the sewers in the first place.

Everyone looked up and had an "O HOLY CRAP!" face as Katie muttered a "Sup." before passing out again.

* * *

Katie woke up on a cold metal table, or at least she thought it was supposed to be cold, she couldn't really feel anything at the moment. She looked up at the surgery lights above her and blinked before she head a door clicked closed.

"Hey are you up?" it was Red. Katie smiled and sat up slowly as her world slowly stopped swimming. "yeah I'm up." her voice seemed lighter then usual.

"your purple." came Hellboy's voice it was completely monotone.

"I AM??" She hopped off the table and headed toward the nearest mirror. It was true. Her powers must have overpowered and had finally eaten away at her skin. She still had form which was better then the german guy in the suit... she still didn't know what his name was. and purple mist floated around her head like hair. Hellboy turned her around and kissed her lightly.

"your... stilll ummm... pretty?"

"your ummmm okay yourself."

"better then Ron Perlman?"

" sure I guess."

* * *

**JPAS: **Okay guys heres another chapter R & R or I'll have the evil hippo thing eat you.


End file.
